The Dragon in Eden ::Pt-Br::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Um conto sob encomenda sobre o ciúmes e amor. Rob e Kristen. Montreal e On The Road. Fotos e amigos. Dragão e o Eden.
1. Soberba

**NOTAS: **

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

_"__Ciúmes, aquele dragão quem mutila o amor sob a pretensão de mante-lo vivo"__-Havelock Ellis-_

_._

**1. Soberba**

.

_Deixai toda esperança, ó vós que entrais!_

[palavras de Il Sommo Poeta]

.

Ela estava atrasada, e isso normalmente não o deixaria chateado, mas aquela viagem já tinha deixado de ser normal há muito tempo.

Esperava-a com um cigarro na boca, olhando fixamente a carteira e se o tabaco o estava matando da mesma maneira que aquele sentimento que carregava no peito. Talvez, de maneira mais lenta. Mas era amargo do mesmo jeito.

Semanas atrás, quando ambos tinham planejado aquela viagem, tudo parecia tão em seus lugares, e agora ele sentia aquele receio que a receita não estava tão certa. Que a primeira garfada será apenas decepção.

Tragou a fumaça, sentiu a química percorrer sua traqueia e seus pulmões. Arrumou os óculos escuros, e amaldiçoou a namorada mais uma vez. _Merda._ Logo, alguém lhe reconheceria e aquilo viraria mais um pandemônio.

Mas o gosto desagradável e a irritação tinham um nome ainda mais indecoroso que um tabu para ele. Era aquela irmã gêmea do amor que os russos contavam.

Com certeza ele a apoiava naquele projeto, ele tinha a acompanhado desde o começo. Lembrava da 1ª vez que ela lhe contara que o papel era seu. Aquele sorriso de Kristen podia iluminar NY e LA por uma noite sem problemas. O seu peito se encheu de orgulho por ela. Era um papel perfeito, super concorrido e que ela estava ainda sem sentir a gravidade por tê-lo nas mãos, nem lhe importava que o filme pudesse ficar mais algumas décadas na gaveta esperando uma palavra de Coppolla.

Ele não podia ter mais orgulho dela. Ela era a garota mais incrivel que ele já conhecera.

Aquilo foi numa época em que ele nem era dela e ela nem era dele.

Ajeitou, nervoso, o cabelo.

Não tê-la. De novo.

Por que ela estava demorando tanto? Tinha se esquecido dele?

A última conversa deles tinha sido tensa e desgastante, as mesmas coisas e diferentes coisas, e ele não queria mais brigar com ela. Não queria aquele silêncio sufocante, aquelas palavras erradas, aquele tom na voz dela que o deixava furioso e quebrado na mesma intensidade.

Rob se lembrou de sua época de teatro britânico, quando jovem, e Otelo lhe soprou a fala das coxias: _"Se depois da tempestade vem tamanha calmaria, que os ventos soprem até acordarem mortos!"_

Mas foi a soberba que lhe arrancou o coração. Ele viu todos os campos de centeio como ganhos, e se sentou para observar sentindo-se o absoluto susserano. Quando não passava de um simples apanhador.

Todos lhe dizendo para deixar de ser tão _drama queen_, e ele se jogou de cabeça numa fase Poliana arrogante, na qual só lhe resultou uma grande dor de cabeça. Ele a tinha ao seu lado, ele tinha todos os seus beijos, ele tinha todos os seus carinhos, ele tinha todos os seus olhares, ele tinha todos os seus desejos, ele tinha todos os seus sorrisos.

E então... Ele não tinha mais nada. Apenas um tom de reprovação por seus ciúmes.

Ali estava a palavra. E ele engoliu seco por ela. Não a pronunciou e não se atrevia a fazê-lo nem sozinho. Sua altivez não lhe permitia. Arrumou os fones no ouvido e aumentou o volume da música. _"When I am Through with You",_ The VLA, tocava.

"_Little Lamb"_

Era a primeira linha da música e ele achou uma zombaria sem tamanho. "Pequeno cordeiro" só lhe trazia alguém à mente. E ele achou uma zombaria. Ele se sentiu como Hércules sendo peça dos Deuses todos sentados no Olimpo, brincando com sua vida terrena e mortal.

Lá estava seu grande ego, se comparando ao herói mitológico. Quem era ele para isso agora? Quando se sentia apenas mais uma linha sem cor das Parcas.

Sentiu uma mão nos seus ombros, e girou atrapalhado, tirando os fones, e reconhecendo seu amigo Tom. Tom Sturridge, o grande traidor.

- Rob... Não me olha assim... – amizade de longa data tem suas perspicácias- Sem magoas?... Caralho... Você me disse que já tinha superado isso...

- Não esquenta... Também estou feliz de te ver... Apesar de você ser um grandíssimo inútil... – e falando isso, ele procurou por ela. - Cadê a ...?

Não precisou terminar a interrogação, não muito longe vinha sua namorada em uma conversa muito envolvente com um loiro, alto, e sorridente homem. Algo dentro de si estava irremediavelmente ferido.

Ele tinha a confirmação que Hera estava mesmo de brincadeira com ele.

O maxilar dele rangeu um pouco. Algo que devia estar enterrado na era paleozóica, em algo do Plioceno, se manifestou. Se bem que pela expressão no seu rosto, podia-se datar para algo do período anterior, algo bem Jurássico ali. Sua presa desfilou até si, e finalmente lhe respondeu o olhar. O homem foi mais rápido e lhe estendeu a mão com aquele sorriso ridículo ainda.

- Oi cara... Bom te conhecer... Sou o Garrett... Ou Dean... Como você quiser. – ele riu para Kristen- Que bom que você chegou ai, cara...

Ele sabia bem quem era a figura. Como ele queria? Ele queria que o "cara" recebesse uma Cautelar de ficar a 500 metros de distância da mulher que tinha seu nome no dedo. E lembrá-lo do descarado Dean não lhe ajudou nada, "cara". Ele tentou se manter sob controle.

- Prazer. -e apertou a mão estendida- Bom mesmo que eu cheguei...

O ator do Minnesota pode ter achado tudo dentro da regularidade, mas os outros dois que conheciam aquele britânico há mais tempo, sabiam que as palavras dele estavam respingadas por algo mais. Um aviso.

A namorada apertou o braço de seu par, com algo de aviso também. Ele a olhou.

Estranho não? Ali estavam eles, separados por tanto tempo e ele queria apenas que ela corresse para seus braços, pulasse, enroscasse as pernas na sua cintura e lhe beijasse como se fosse o último. E ele recebeu apenas um aperto no braço. Seria bom uma cena romântica daquela na frente do _Tron boy_. Era um legado que ele gostaria de deixar na mente do outro.

Se a sua mente estivesse em funcionamento sem os efeitos passionais do ciúme, ele admitiria que eles nunca tinham tido um reencontro assim em pleno aeroporto. Mas era outra coisa que ele não admitiria.

Eles não podiam correr o risco de um flash.

- Eu senti sua falta. – ela disse sinceramente tentando por um final naquilo antes que ela mesma perdesse a paciência.

Os outros dois homens ali, para os quais as palavras não lhes pertenciam, se afastaram discretamente.

Rob esqueceu por alguns segundos da outra gêmea. Deixou apenas o Amor embalar sua resposta.

- Eu contei os segundos para chegar aqui... – ele acariciou o braço dela.

Um sorriso confidente compartilhado.

Hedlund passou as mãos na cintura de Kristen e colocou a mão no ombro de Rob.

- Vamos? A gente ainda tem que repassar aquela cena hoje. – ele olhou para a co-star.

Pattinson realmente quis acreditar que tinha alucinado com a mão do tal Garret, tão sem cerimônias, na cintura dela. Quis mesmo.

O número 3 podia significar estabilidade, união, plenitude, democracia, ajuda, a divina trindade, o infinito, _ménage à trois... _Mas para ele significava apenas um cara colocando o nariz onde não era chamado. Para ele, significava o caos, o ciúme, a tempestade de novo.

E ele se lembrou da musica do VLA que estava escutando.

.

_I come to the city alone_

_I packed up my life and my home_

_cause I feel like a body at rest_

_Is a life in Hell_

_So unpack my bags, unpack my bags_

_Kiss her on the mouth, and she says, _

_"Smile little lamb"_

_When I am through with you, _

_There won't be anything left. _

_When I am through with you, _

_I'm on to all you have left.  
_

_.  
_

Como ele queria acabar com aquele sorriso.


	2. Inveja

**2. Inveja**

.

.

Todas as brincadeiras sobre ela ter mais um co-star britânico, ele ouvira. As boas, as más, e as feias. As piores. Ou no bom italiano, de onde tudo veio, _Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo_. E ele não seria mais Clint Eastwood, seria Lee Van Cleef daqui para frente. Com seus "olhos de anjo" e sua alma mercenária.

Ao contrario que todos pensavam, ele não se sentia nem um pouco ameaçado por Sam Riley, mesmo que o futuro Sal Paradise, o protagonista do filme de Walter Salles, fosse por as mãos na sua mulher. De uma forma bíblica. Ele conhecia o compatriota, e por esta ligação, de familiaridade e nacionalidade, sabia que não tinha o que temer nesse sentido.

Primeiro Sam era muito bem casado, completamente apaixonado e fiel a esposa, Alexandra M. Lara. Não era uma simples namorada, havia uma aliança muito mais forte, mudara seu caminho por ela. E ela da mesma maneira. E sabia que pelos detalhes da história deles, Sam teria muita simpatia pela sua e não ousaria cruzar a linha com Kristen.

Ele e Alexandra se conheceram no set de Control, onde interpretavam amantes, e depois daquilo nunca saíram dos personagens. Para alguém que se matou com o pedido _"Give my Love, Annik",_ Rob pensava que seria descortês manchar duas histórias de amor com uma dupla infidelidade. Sam não o faria.

E se pensasse em fazer, teria sua segunda razão de tranqüilidade. Na máfia britânica artística, em solo americano, uma das maiores traições era dormir com a mulher de um companheiro, ainda mais dentro de um filme. E era publico, pelo menos dentro deste mundo, que Kristen era sua. Assim, Riley não era o inimigo, era o aliado. _Brit Pack rules!_

O adversário era alguém que não precisava fingir o sotaque norte americano, e achava que apenas por aparecer no filme qual a bunda de Brad Pitt fez sucesso, podia se infiltrar na vida de sua namorada. A centelha verde começou a lhe queimar quando começaram os vídeos de fãs sobre os dois personagens. Todos sabiam que Rob tinha um fraco pelo mundo virtual, e foi nestes mares que primeiro se sentiu intimidado.

Dos vídeos sobre os personagens, vieram os vídeos sobre os atores e como eles ficariam maravilhosos juntos na realidade também. Frase que ele um dia concordou quando se referiu a ele e Kristen, claro. Emaranhou-se com seu netbook nos fóruns sobre o filme e os fóruns sobre ela, e algo em seu estômago se contorceu.

Ele era Michael Angarano.

Nêmeses e sua vingança divina se abatiam sobre ele. Ou para restabelecer o equilíbrio ou para em sua outra forma de vingança_; acabar com o excesso de felicidade e/ou orgulho de um mortal. _Do qual ele era culpado em ambos.

Quando começaram as fanfics sobre aquele novo casal, Pattinson ficou quatro dias sem entrar na internet. Sentiu-se traído por todos. Como tudo era passageiro. Não conseguia nem se concentrar no seu script, nos elefantes ou no que Reese lhe dizia.

Googlou as informações de seu rival, comparando carreiras, passado, presente e futuro. Definitivamente, aquele corpo não precisaria de ajuda computadorizada para encarnar o filho da puta do Dean. O adorável Dean. O irresistível Dean.

Sim, deixa o filme sair para ver se a popularidade do cara não entra em orbita. E então, virão as entrevistas com Kris, fotos e as viagens promocionais com ela. E como ele conhecia bem tudo aquilo. Ele sentira seus alvéolos se negarem a liberar oxigênio.

Ele era o mané do Michael Angarano. Boa sorte agora.

Pegou seu _On the Road_ e começou uma nova leitura psicótica da história, instigado por tudo que lera na opinião de terceiros e não tinha reparado na periculosidade daquilo. Uma nova leitura que carregava uma caneta e marcava sua sina.

Bem que ele gostaria de saber das visões premonitórias sobre eles de Irene Adler, não da amante de Sherlock, da mutante mesmo.

.

_"...Dean está comendo Marylou no hotel..." pag. 29_

"_... É só o que Marylou quer, mas enquanto a coisa não se concretiza, ela insiste em trepar. Ela diz que o ama -e Camille também..." pag. 30_

"_...e encontrou Marylou num hotel. Amaram-se com selvageria durante dez horas..." Pag. 78_

"_...Marylou, você, com essas coxas de mel, se sentará do meu lado..." pag.79 _

"_...Finalmente, começaram a se roçar e a se esfregar entre potes e panelas; retiraram-se para um canto escuro da copa..." pag. 81_

"_... Então, Marylou começou a fazer amor comigo; disse que Dean ia se juntar com Camille, e queria que eu ficasse com ela..." pag. 86_

"_...Dean e eu brincamos de pega-pega com Marylou em cima do sofá; ela já não era uma boneca indefesa..." pag. 87_

"_... Ele quase corou. Finalmente, pôs tudo para fora: queria que eu comesse Marylou. Não perguntei por quê, sabia que ele queria ver como Marylou se comportava com outro homem..." Pag. 90_

"_... Marylou deitou-se ali, com Dean e comigo, um de cada lado, suspensos numa protuberância nos confins do colchão..." pag. 91_

"_... só que ele e Marylou, em beijos e movimentos fogosos, esbarravam no volante, atrapalhando-me..." pag. 93_

"_...do alto da cabina, o motorista percebia, de relance, o lampejo de uma beleza dourada, nua, sentada entre dois homens também nus... " pag. 112_

"_...Marylou observava Dean como o fizera ao longo de todo o país, ida e volta: com o canto do olho — um ar sombrio e tristonho, como se quisesse cortar a cabeça dele e escondê-la em seu guardaroupa, um amor irado e invejoso por alguém, que era tão propriamente ele mesmo, [...], ela lhe dirigia um sorriso de tenra idolatria, mas também sinistramente ciumento, que chegava a me assustar, um tipo de amor que não podia dar certo [...] percebia que ele era louco demais..." pag. 114_

"_...ele se apaixonara mais uma vez por Marylou, e passara meses circulando pelo apartamento dela na Divisadero, onde cada noite ela transava com um marinheiro diferente, e ele espreitava pelo buraco da caixa do correio de onde podia ver a cama dela..." Pag. 127_

.

Definitivamente não teria uma censura crepuscular este filme. Seria um cult. E as palavras de Garret ainda lhe martelavam a cabeça, qual cena eles iriam repassar hoje? Se ele se atrevesse pousar as mãos nas "coxas de mel" de Kristen no mesmo ambiente que ele. Sua finesse inglesa chegaria a um fim.

Não tinha estômago para ver aquele amor brutal e louco passional ser interpretado diante de si. Ainda mais com a personificação de Apolo sarado ali e sua namorada com saias afoitas. Iria pular qualquer proximidade com os sets. Ele passou a mão no estômago, um pouco para acalmá-lo, um pouco para perceber que estava tão longe do Panteão grego.

Talvez seu maior medo fosse enfrentar aqueles olhos verdes, e não ver Kristen, apenas Marylou em sua possessão artística.

"_Oh fique avisado, meu Senhor, sobre o ciúme; este monstro de olhos verdes, que acaso zombará da carne da qual se alimenta"._ Ahram, senta lá, Iago.

Sabia muito bem o quanto o processo de absorção do personagem era orgânico. E a negativa dela de lhe mostrar o script apenas exponencializava suas inseguranças. Sentiria-se bem melhor descobrindo o que tinha sobrevivido ao livro.

Tudo aquilo teria ficado em 2º plano, se as suas conversas em _sms_ não tivessem tido um corte brutal. Ele usara o trabalho dela como desculpa inicialmente. Mas aquilo era uma tradição deles e as resposta canadenses eram tão esporádicas e monossilábicas que ele se sentiu naquela selva sombria, perdido entre as feras. E nada de estrada de razão.

E muito menos de Virgílio para guiá-lo. Sentiu inveja de Dante.

Sentiu inveja por ser outro que desfrutava da companhia dela.

Algo que não melhorava quando ele telefonava e a sentia distraída, ou muito menos quando, em risadas, ela explicava que Garrett estava ali ou que Garrett dissera aquilo ou brincara com aquilo. Como Garrett era isso ou aquilo. _Ótimo!_ O mundo deles.

E então, os desentendimentos, e as acusações veladas, e as tentativas, e os cancelamentos de viagem. E as lágrimas dela que ele sentia. Contudo_, "lágrimas não são _

_argumentos",_ já dissera um entendido no assunto. O pesar injusto de o outro ter algo que é destinado seu. _Diabos!_

Não foi surpresa que os 47 minutos seguintes, em companhia deles, foram se tornando uma disputa de território, e as sentenças ásperas foram sendo trocadas. E Kristen apenas viu dois machos alfas duelando algo que ela não tinha certeza se era ela mesmo, ou apenas shots de testosterona liberados.

.


	3. Ira

**3. Ira**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Da onda mais sagrada, agora retorno para Beatrice, refeito, como as novas árvores estão_

_renovadas quando brotam novos ramos; eu estou puro e preparado para subir até as estrelas" _

[Palavras de Il Sommo Poeta]

.

- O que foi aquela porra lá, Robert?! - ela estava com o dedo em riste.

Ela tinha ficado calada todo o percurso até o quarto. Uma distância física entre eles. E no momento que a porta bateu, ela explodiu.

"_Não é verdade que quando você ama uma mulher, nunca terás certeza… Nunca terá esta certeza, pois não tem certeza de si próprio?"_. Ela se lembrava do seu livro favorito, e aquilo era ciúme para ela. A culpa era dele de ser tão inseguro.

Ele preferia assim, que ela explodisse. Não preferia era o "Robert". E o dedo acusador na cara dele.

- O que? Elucide-me. – ele falou com desprezo sentindo o Rio Flegetonte próximo com seu cheiro de sangue.

- O que?! Qual é? –balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio, com a cabeça funda no lago Estige- Eu vou... PUTA QUE PARIU! -parou de falar e respirou duas vezes forte para se acalmar, não gostava de perder o controle de nada, nem de si- Que merda você tem na cabeça?!

- Que merda tenho na cabeça?! - ele veio para cima dela e ficou a centímetros da sua face-... QUE MERDA EU TENHO NA CABEÇA?! Vou te falar mais uma vez já que você parece não entender essa porra...

- EU?! Você que está...

- O que? Eu estou o que?! Fala logo. Vamos por as cartas na mesa Kristen... Cansei dessa brincadeira idiota!

Ela engoliu a saliva sentindo sua garganta arranhar. "Kristen" e "Cansei disso". Doeu por alguma razão que ela não queria pensar agora.

Ciúmes, dor, inveja, rancor, separação, orgulho, violência. Cain e sua sina. Tão primordial quanto o nascimento da humanidade. O desentendimento e as escolhas.

- Cansou?! Sabe que porra você faz?! Pega a tua bunda e sai daqui, SOME!

- É isso que você quer, né? Por que você não falou logo? Sabia que não deveria ter vindo.

- Sabia que você não queria vir. Por que tantas putas desculpas para não vir? Falasse logo que não queria vir seu filho da mãe... – ela sentia um peso no peito.

- Não queria vir, sua... Porque você sabe quando não é bem-vindo. – começou a suar nas mãos- Você sabe quando a tua namorada não te quer por perto, inferno...

- Não é bem-vindo? Ahh... Agora é a vitima? ÓTIMOOO! Vem para a porra do meu trabalho, já chega se portando como um escroto, tratando meu colega de trabalho como se fosse um delinquente, passando o tempo todo alfinetando todo mundo, quase entra numa puta briga de punhos com Garrett, que se não fosse pelo Tom, ia acontecer. E VOCÊ É A PORRA DA VÍTIMA?! VÍTIMA DE QUE? FALA AI?! ELUCIDE-ME!

Ela estava abaixo do peito dele, gritando a todos os pulmões, e ele travou a mandíbula por um segundo, olhando-a como se não a reconhecesse mais. Vislumbrou o Minotauro, sentia-se preso nestas realidades concêntricas sem Ariadne para seguir.

- Acha que jogando a culpa em mim vai diminuir o que você fez aqui?! Você simplesmente se fechou! Simplesmente me cortou da tua vida... E você acha que eu me sinto como, quando consigo ter alguma resposta da minha namorada e ela gasta isso falando do co-star dela ser tão maravilhoso?! Vocês e a merda do mundo de vocês aqui e você se esqueceu do nosso! E quando falo que vou te ver, algo que nos dois planejamos Você diz para não vir?! QUE MERDA VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA DIGO EU!

- Não falei essa porra não! Eu falei que não era o melhor momento... Porque você estava cansado das gravações e eu estava com uma puta carga maluca de horas aqui e não sabia se quando você chegasse, poderia te dar atenção. Foi isso!

- Ah, por favor, Kristen! Para começar, não é muito mais simples falar isso?! E quando foi fácil a gente se ver nos sets? Sou ator também, lembra? Não quero tua atenção 24h... Só queria estar com você, caralho!

- Ah claro, estar comigo, para no 1º minuto que nos encontrarmos você me tratar como uma vadia e o Garrett...

- E o Garrett O QUÊ?! O que o retardado foi fazer no aeroporto?! Você parece que não põe na tua cabeça... - e ele segurou a face dela para que ela o olhasse sem sair dali- ... Que não quero aquele cara por perto!

- Ahh... Desculpe, amor. Desculpe se tenho porra de amigos... O que agora? Você vai começar a regular com quem saio, essa porra toda é isso?!

- Sabe canso disso... Você vem e distorce tudo que falo. Diabos! Coloque-se no meu lugar: eu saí de casa, eu venho para cá, eu viajo para você, eu venho por você POR VOCÊ, MERDA! E você chega com um cara que nem conheço qual fica olhando para minha namorada como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne... Nem me olhe assim se você não notou como ele olha para as tuas pernas... Não vem, Kristen... Não queria nem o Tom por lá... Você não entende?! NÃO ENTENDE?!

- Não, eu não entendo porra alguma, não entendo porque você não pode falar com educação algo, em vez de fica maltratando todo mundo e me fazer passar vergonha...

- OHHHHHHHHH Desculpe-me, se te envergonho, senhora...

A namorada chegou ao peito dele e socou forte. Flégia lhe estendeu a mão de sua barca.

- PÁRA COM ISSO! -a voz dela já estava estrangulada- PÁRA! Você não quer puto entendimento algum. Você quer o quê de mim?

- Você acha que gosto de brigar com você?! Está maluca?!Estou cansado de você sempre ter desculpas... Eu vim por você...

- Cala a boca! Vajei por você, fiz muito mais. Fui muito mais longe por você, fui para Budapeste por você, passei a porra do meu aniversário apenas com você...

- Estava demorando...

- O QUÊ? Você pode falar que veio por mim, mas não posso te lembrar...

Olhou sério para ela, a boca se contorceu._"Olhos de cigana oblíqua e dissimulada"._

- Quando você não me lembra disso? FALA! Qualquer discussão, qualquer disputa, você sempre ganha na balança. Nunca pensei que ia usar isso como moeda eterna no nosso relacionamento. O que era para ser uma memória feliz é um peso, inferno! Por isso que eu estou aqui...

- Ah então era isso, estamos quites então... Agora, pode ir embora...

O jovem pegou no pulso dela e a puxou para perto.

- É a segunda puta vez que você me manda embora?! E depois você quer saber por que não me sinto bem-vindo?!

Ela puxou o pulso com raiva.

- Papel fácil este de vítima, né? Quero que você vá embora porque não aguento mais brigar com você... Se você quer ficar brigando assim, _ótimo_... Mas eu não quero essa porra... A gente não vai chegar num acordo nisso, melhor esquecer...

- Pois estou cansado de você por fim nas nossas brigas quando quer e deixar esta merda embaixo do tapete, porque não tem coragem de aceitar que a gente tem problemas para resolver... Ou melhor, prefere cair fora do nosso relacionamento a isso...

- Eu, realmente, não acredito que você ache que quero cair fora do nosso...

- SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER, PARE DE AGIR ASSIM! PARA DE ME EMPURRAR!

- PARE VOCÊ! PUTA QUE PARIU! PARE COM ESTE CIÚME! VOCÊ NUNCA FOI ASSIM, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESTA PORRA!

- Qual é, Kristen?! Então, tenho que aguentar tuas crises de ciúmes, e você é muito boa nisso, mas a 1ª vez que – nem conseguia dizer- a 1ª vez que me sinto assim... Você pira ... Foge... Você faz me sentir pior ainda... Parece querer provocar ainda mais... QUAL É?! QUER ME VER NO LIMITE? ADVINHA?! EU CHEGUEI!

- Você fala como se eu fosse uma louca... Só porque me descontrolei algumas vezes...

- Ahh, cala a boca...

- ...não te dá o direito de agir assim.

- Olha, se você não consegue ser sincera com o que a gente ja passou, você está certa. A gente não tem mais nada que falar. Não sei de nada mesmo, você sempre está certa quanto a esta porra de relacionamento, e sou o peso morto. É melhor não ir mais aos seus sets e depois você me avisa quando não quiser mais um relacionamento de fachada ...

Kristen quase arrancou seus próprios cabelos, odiava aquele tipo de chantagem emocional. Aqueles extremos de realidade a que ele ia tão fácil, como se nada mais tivesse valor.

- Você não vê como isso é louco?! Como você pode pensar que vou te trocar pela porra do meu colega assim?! Você acha que meu namorado não importa para mim? Que a nossa história não tem puta peso? Que só porque estou aqui num filme, vou confundir tudo?!

Rob apenas a olhou, aquele olhar que fala tudo. E que divide as palavras com culpa e as com dolo. Então, ela entendeu. E viu mil anjos caídos nas portas da cidade.

- FALA! ANDA! -ela o empurrou- FALA NA MINHA CARA! -mais um empurrão.

- Quem está falando é você!

- ANDA ROBERT! FALA QUE EU SOU UMA VAGABUNDA! FALA QUE EU JA FIZ ISSO! FALA! -as lágrimas caiam sem trégua.

- NÃO ESTOU FALANDO QUE VOCÊ É UMA VAGABUNDA! PUTA QUE PARIU! QUEM É A VÍTIMA AGORA?! COMO VOCÊ PODE ACHAR QUE PENSARIA...

- NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO COM ESTA DESCONFIANÇA?! NÃO É ISSO QUE ESTÁ NAS PUTAS ENTRELINHAS?! QUE ESTOU FUDENDO COM OUTRO CARA... - e ele botou a mão na boca dela, como se aquilo fosse demais para ele.

- NÃO FALA ISSO! CALA A BOCA, KRISTEN! -ela ficou chocada com a intensidade dele.

Eles ficaram sem se mexer por alguns instantes. Ela tinha posto em palavras o que ele mais tinha medo, o medo bateu na cara dele com a voz dela. E tudo ficou tão real que não pode aguentar.

Eles se separaram. Um frio gelado correu.

- É melhor você ir... – a jovem falou sem mais sentir o que dizia. Demorou um pouco para reagir, mas ele disse firme.

- Não vou dormir em outro lugar. Não saio deste quarto.

- Ahh... Você não está delirando que vai dormir comigo depois de tudo isso.

- Sinto como se não te conhecesse mais... –ele falou cortante- Não vou te encostar, não se preocupe.

- Então, se você é tão puto teimoso de querer ficar no mesmo quarto com alguém que você despreza tanto... – falou magoada- EU SAIO!

Apenas observou que ela pegava sua bolsa e um casaco e passou por ele sem tomar consciência. Quando viu o estrondo da porta bater, pôs as mãos no rosto, tentando fazer com que as têmporas não explodissem. Seu corpo todo doía, uma dor física lacerante.

- QUE GRANDE MERDA! –levantou-se e jogou longe tudo pela frente.

Então, parou de repente. Na mesinha do lado da cama, Kristen tinha abandonado a aliança dela. Não era de outro momento, pois ela a tinha durante a briga, ele se lembrava. Ela a tinha deixado ali propositalmente agora.

O inglês se sentou, e a tomou na palma da mão. Viu seu nome. Estava tudo acabado então.

Então, ele sentiu as lágrimas.

.


	4. Melancolia

**4. Melancolia**

.

.

Chegou até a porta, sua mão no trinco.

Não, ele não correria atrás dela.

E nem era orgulho ou mágoa, apenas não tinha forças para fazê-lo. Apenas estava tão esgotado e puto com si próprio que não queria ver ninguém.

Apagou a luz, e se jogou na cama, da maneira que estava. Sentia cada músculo reclamar da tensão, sentia sua cabeça palpitar contra sua estupidez, sentia seu peito contraído da dor. As garras da insônia lhe cortaram a mente, gostaria tanto de apagar e esquecer aquilo por algumas horas, mas apenas se mexia de um lado para outro sem consegui-lo.

Ficar sem ela em LA tinha sido uma insolência, a comida já não tinha o mesmo gosto, as coisas compartilhadas eram uma tortura na solidão, a cama era um belo calvário dourado.

Rob vivia bem sem ela, trabalhava bem sem ela, saía com os amigos sem ela, continuava sua vida. Todavia, são aquelas coisas de quando se ama, quando se conhece o manjar delicado do amor e o organismo se nega a retornar a uma vida insípida. Comum já não é aceitável, deseja-se apenas o extraordinário.

No fundo, não se arrependia da briga, de algumas coisas possivelmente, não de ter acontecido. Ele não podia mais continuar com tudo aquilo dentro de si. Tentara compor músicas, esconjurar o que sentia... Mas não foi o bastante. Machado de Assis poderia teorizar que "_ele conhecia as regras do escrever, sem suspeitar as do amar_".

Tomou o travesseiro, passando o braço por cima e abandonando o rosto ali. O cheiro dela veio forte e inconfundível.

- DIABOS! – virou-se e olhou para o teto-... Mereço! PUTA QUE PARIU!

Era complicado explicar, a menos que alguém já tenha se sentido assim, entrar numa briga feia com a certeza de solucioná-la, de ninguém sair ferido. Podia ser arrogância dele mesmo, acreditar que isso daria certo. Mas pode ter certeza que ele não pensava em dormir sem ela aquela noite.

Os contornos dela em suas mãos, a boca dela em seus lábios, afundar o rosto nos cabelos dela, senti-la ronronar seu nome.

Então, foi sentindo uma tristeza lhe percorrendo as veias, como se algo tivesse sido injetado contra sua vontade na sua carne. Sentia sua temperatura baixar, e suas esperanças virarem pó. Um gosto seco na boca. Como se dementadores se alimentassem dele e nenhuma boa lembrança tivesse sido deixada.

Sentia a presença da aliança abandonada ao seu lado.

Podia pensar em um fim? De deixar Kristen seguir sem ele?

Ele não era um Hobbit, vivendo nas Montanhas Sombrias, se alimentando de peixe cru, referindo-se a si mesmo na 1ª pessoa do plural e corroído por uma obsessão por ela. Não. Se ela quisesse seguir, nunca poderia impedi-la. Se a namorada não era mais feliz com ele... Nunca iria se perdoar. Mas não podia vê-la sem o seu sorriso. Nem que isso fosse vê-la sorrindo com outro alguém... É, isso foi um pouco demais, mas ele pretendia fazê-lo... Um dia. Se obrigado.

Kristen era sua Beatrice. Não podia explicar, ele a amaria indiscutivelmente mesmo que ela não o amasse mais. Era sua Beatrice Portinari, sua Beatrice Baudelaire; e como aqueles homens que as amaram, sentia que nem outrem, nem a morte faria seu amor se desfalecer.

Unicamente, queria resolver aquilo com ela, se ainda possível. Era ridículo pensar que ele queria viver assim, com toda aquela angústia e insegurança, não queria amá-la neste misto de gostos. Contudo, não queria perde-la também.

Levantou-se –mecanicamente- e olhou a cama vazia que lhe atestava seu fracasso, arrancou com violência os lençóis, a manta, os travesseiros, toda a roupa de cama que carregava o perfume dela.

Sentado no chão, encarou a cama gelada e vazia. Sentiu sua garganta fechar.

Dormiu no chão, sonhando com ela.

E no seu sonho, ela tinha o mais maravilhoso sorriso, balançando-se no ar, com um curto vestido preto de alta costura. Era quase um anjo. E o sorriso era para ele.

.

.

Talvez, este seria o momento de transmitir um aviso sincero já feito em outras páginas. Que seria mais ou menos assim, com alguma adaptação:

.

"_Se você está interessado em histórias com finais felizes, você estaria melhor procurando outra fanfic. Nesta fanfic, não apenas não há finais felizes, não há um começo feliz, e poucas coisas felizes no meio"._

.

Lemony estaria satisfeito.

.

Mas o que ele sabe sobre o amor correspondido?

Uma batida órfã na porta, e Tom que estava se decidindo se ligava para certa garota ou se saia para beber sozinho, ou se procurava noticias de Rob e Kristen, percebeu que uma das suas dúvidas estava respondida. E as outras estavam canceladas.

Kristen entrou no quarto com os olhos vermelhos e um ânimo digno de quem é expulso da Copa do Mundo por causa do Mick Jagger. Ele nem teve tempo de convidá-la para passar, e ela já estava sentada em uma poltrona com o rosto baixo e os braços cruzados no peito.

Aquilo não estava nada bem, e consultou no corredor se o amigo não estava vindo atrás dela ou se seria apenas aquela aparição na noite. Ele não queria ser _scrooge_ com a amiga, mas as coisas já não estavam bem com Rob, e era óbvio que os pombinhos tinham brigado. E mais óbvio ainda que se ele aparecesse ali, ele faria Tom usar uma letra escarlate no peito.

Aproximou-se dela.

- Vocês brigaram, né? - ela só concordou com a cabeça e os olhos de corça-... E não foi bonito de se ver, imagino?!E já que você não está no seu quarto, suponho que ele está lá? Hum... E você não quer que peça outro quarto para você?

A última pergunta foi a única com uma negativa em resposta. Ela agradecia por não ter que falar nada, nem pronunciar o nome dele. Queria apenas entrar num casúlo e não sair mais. Poderia ser?

O amigo percebeu aquela parede vítrea no olhar dela, e então ela novamente baixou a cabeça e as lágrimas se libertaram.

Um choro sem palavras. Seus ombros tremiam de pouco em pouco.

Tom apenas abraçou a amiga e fez alguns "shuus" para acalmá-la. Cortava-lhe o coração vê-la assim. E do jeito que ele conhecia Rob, este não deveria estar melhor.

A jovem atriz chorou por cada palavra dita e cada palavra recebida, por cada olhar de desgosto trocado, por cada vez que as mãos do namorado tinham lhe tocado e ela não sentira o calor do carinho de outrora.

Ela chorou.

Ela chorou e seus braços permaneceram presos ao seu corpo, num abraço em si. Como se aquilo pudesse lhe libertar de toda a rejeição que sentia. As agulhas que sentia pelo corpo como uma bonequinha de vodoo.

Tom apenas a deixou para pegar um rolo de papel higiênico e pensar o que as mulheres dizem umas para as outras nestas situações. Não tinha ideia de como fazê-la parar de chorar. Sentia toda a impotência disso. Quando alguma tranquilidade voltou à face da jovem, ele a ajudou a se deitar na cama.

Puxou outra poltrona e a pôs do lado da amiga. Ele segurava a mão dela.

- Eu... Eu tentei falar com a minha mãe... E com uma amiga... E com Dakota- ela falou com a voz quebrada-... Não achei ninguém... Desculpa estar aqui...

- Não tem problema Kris... Para que servem os amigos? Se para envergonhar a si e os outros ou segurar a mão quando se precisa – deu um sorriso tímido.

- Não quero que ninguém mais me veja assim... E nem quero ficar sozinha...

- E você não quer que converse com o Rob? Ele pode ficar aqui comigo e você pode dormir no seu quarto...

- Não, por favor, a gente já se machucou demais hoje. Eu só quero... Nem sei o que quero...

- Você quer me dizer o que houve? Eu até sei escutar... O Marcus é melhor em conselho e o Bobby poderia te fazer rir. Mas eu sei escutar...

- O Sam é bom no que? –ficou feliz em pensar em outra coisa.

- A gente nunca descobriu – fez uma cara pensativa-... É, isso ainda é um mistério... -ela reprimiu um desejo de saber o que ele diria de Rob.

-... Estou te pondo numa situação complicada estando aqui, não?

- Não, o Rob já está puto comigo mesmo...

- O que você fez? -ela franziu a testa.

- Ele me pediu algo e eu o deixei na mão... -era o melhor jeito de colocar sem complicar o amigo diante da namorada ainda mais.

- E você não tem como consertar? -era uma pergunta que ela também queria saber a resposta.

- No meu caso, acho mais complicado. Ele tem uma foto para lembrá-lo da minha mancada... –ele riu-...Mas o Rob é um amigo que sabe perdoar, demora um pouco. Mas ele sabe. E se redimir também... –ele deu um olhar encorajador-... Ele tem o maior coração que já conheci.

.

Ele ainda segurava a mão dela quando ela adormeceu.


	5. Avareza

**5. Avareza**

.

_- Espera... Escutei direito? "Road trip" cancelada?! –choque cobria a face de Tom-... Você está de brincadeira, né?_

_- Tommy não dá para ir agora._

_- Você e a Kris ainda não se acertaram? Quantas vezes a gente já adiou?_

_- Não é isso, tenho que terminar umas coisas aqui. Sabe como é? Terminaram as gravações, mas o diretor ainda quer refazer algumas cenas.._

_- Sei – a voz dele era cínica- E o Sam está de acordo?_

_- Está, ele concordou que a gente faça a viagem depois..._

_- Cara vocês são uns filhos da puta. Esta viagem foi minha ideia -e sentiu a fortuna rir na sua cara- ...Era para eu entrar no personagem e a gente se divertir. E agora vocês de mi mi mi... E sou o último a saber, uma merda mesmo..._

_- Para de drama, a Kristen tem que filmar em New Orleans depois... A gente pega a estrada para lá. Eu prometo._

_- Chamando-a pelo nome completo? Não esqueceu o Jaymes? –falou mais cínico ainda._

_- Cai fora. – o amigo falou meio irritado sentindo o Dragão cuspir-lhe._

_- Porra, Rob se é por esta merda de briga de vocês que a gente não vai viajar, você poderia pelo menos ser menos egoísta e me falar a verdade?!_

_- MAS QUE DIABOS! E você podia parar de pensar nesta merda de viagem e me deixar em paz?! -sentiu os pesos de ouro que iria carregar no futuro._

_Silêncio._

_- Tá... Estou exagerando. Quem quer fazer uma viagem de carro com seus melhores amigos pela América selvagem até Montreal? E depois cair de cara num filme épico no mesmo sentido? Deve ser sou eu mesmo –viu que o amigo só torceu a boca- ...Não fica assim. A Kris só está sozinha lá e o tal Garrett apenas está fazendo companhia para ela, compensando que você não está lá. Para de ser neurótico..._

_As palavras pareciam ser mais inocentes na cabeça dele. O namorado tentou não pensar nas outras implicações, e lembrar-se de um conselho tupiniquim, "Não precisa correr tanto; o que tiver de ser seu às mãos lhe há de ir "._

_- Estou sendo idiota, eu sei... Você deve ter razão. Por isso quero ir para lá. Quero estar com ela. Mas tudo esta uma bosta. Ainda bem que você já vai agora..._

_- Como assim ainda bem?_

_-Se ela está precisando de companhia, você a tira da orbita deste ianque. Você é meu amigo, não é?! E amigo dela, não? - uma certa possessão foi bem inclinada. - Afasta o cara dela, Tom... Quanto difícil é isso?_

_._

__Fotos Tom, Kristen, Garrett, e fans em Montreal__

_._

_**De:**__ tom_sturridge85 _

_**Para: **__rbpattison _

_**Enviada:**__ agosto de 2010 10:47:55_

_**Assunto**__: Antes de qualquer coisa drástica, leia o mail!_

_._

_Irmão,_

_Acho que você já viu aquelas fotos... Vazou no twitter, né? Notei pelas 36 chamadas não atendidas no meu telefone, e as 74 mensagens amaldiçoando minhas gerações futuras. Foi mal... Mas o cara é gente boa... Ok, isso não foi a coisa mais inteligente a se dizer. Mas eles não tem nada, Rob. E não consegui ser otário com a Kris e o Garret, eles me acolheram super bem aqui no set, e ela te ama, cara. E foi mal. E lembra que violência não leva a nada…_

_._

_PS: Tentei evitar aquela foto, acredite, mesmo._

_PS 2: Não era a tua camisa que o Garrett estava usando_

_PS 3: Recorro a imunidade da 8a série_

_._

_._

_**De:**__ rbpattison _

_**Para:**__ tom_ sturridge85 _

_**Enviada**__: agosto de 2010 10:55:23_

_**Assunto:**__ Re: Antes de qualquer coisa drástica, leia o mail!_

_._

_SEU GRANDIOSÍSSIMO TRAIDOR! A PUTA IMUNIDADE DA 8ª SERIE NÃO VAI ADIANTAR QUANDO EU TE ENCONTRAR! _

.

.

Os dois amigos acordaram com aquela lembrança. E ambos sentiram culpa. Ambos sentiram que poderiam ter sido mais generosos com a amizade. E ambos sentiram suas costas doerem por terem dormido muito longe de uma cama.

E ironicamente, eles o fizeram pela mesma mulher e por razões completamente diferentes.

Rob sentia por ter colocado Tom naquela saia justa, não deveria ter pedido aquilo para o amigo antes de vir para Montreal. Não deveria ter surtado daquela maneira sobre tudo. Precisava por a cabeça no lugar. Plutão cingia o céu.

Precisava pensar.

O que ele queria afinal?

Não era alguém possessivo assim, nem queria ser. Não queria aquele apego desesperado as pessoas, as coisas, ao que fosse. Ele não era assim. Precisava voltar para seu centro.

E, tudo bem, Garrett não era ninguém na vida dele_. "Quem era ele para dizer que ele interpretava o vilão?" _Podia ouvir a fala nos corredores do _The Globe_. Ao mesmo tempo, era colega de sua namorada e ele exagerara em muito. Podia ser um pouco folgado, mas nunca desrespeitara seu namoro abertamente. Ele tinha feito muito pior de pirraça com Angarano.

E agora aquele medo se reacendeu nele, de alguém ser tão obstinado como ele fora para tê-la. E ela quisesse o fim. E o jovem ator precisava por a cabeça no lugar. Não importava os erros dela, precisava pensar nos seus.

Virou o livro que esteve lendo na viagem, e pensara em mais uma zombaria do destino. A mãe de Dante se chamava Bella degli Abati. Soube dentro de si, que se de algo tinha certeza, era que não queria passar mais uma noite sem ela. Sua_ Bella_. Contudo ainda sentia-se no purgatório.

.

.

Kristen encontrou Tom voltando ao quarto, com duas coca-colas e um saco de papel, que depois ela soube ser bagels.

- O que tem dentro?

- Cream cheese e jalapeño e tomate.

- Ah isso eu como...

- Você é meio chata para comer, né?

- Só porque não como todo o lixo do mundo como vocês.

- Está com a cara melhor hoje – ele apertou as bochechas dela.

- Valeu por me aguentar ontem – mordeu o bagel.

- Você foi bem comportada. Se começasse a xingar meu amigo, teria que te por para fora - riu.

- Você não faria isso comigo! -gritou.

- Você sabe que teria que fazer. Não posso quebrar os votos da fraternidade.

Eles riram um pouco. Mas ela ainda parecia triste.

- Sabe que sempre achei que você não tinha ido com a minha cara no começo. - Kristen bebeu a coca.

- E não tinha ido mesmo - e ela cuspiu a coca- No começo Kristen!

- Por que me meti no grupo sem pedir? - imitou o sotaque inglês.

- Não, porque você sabe que o Rob é como um irmão, não? E quando você esmigalhou o coração dele, advinha quem agüentou a deprê do cara? Não faz esta cara. Ele ficou um saco todo aquele tempo que você escolheu ficar com teu ex ... - bebeu um gole do refrigerante-... E não te conhecia, apenas sabia que você era uma pirralha ianque arrogante que estava enlouquecendo meu amigo, que não decidia o que queria com ele. Ele ficou mal...

-Que mal, Tommy?!Ele ficou para cima e para baixo com não sei quantas vadias!

- Estava tentando te esquecer, sua idiota. Ai porra, você bate forte, Kris...

- E agora? Sou uma do grupo? - falou limpando a boca de cream cheese.

- Bem, depende se você vai fazer as pazes com meu amigo ou não, né?

- Isso foi jogo baixo –olhou feio.

- Por favor! Quem vocês querem enganar? Vocês são dois teimosos, cheio de ideias sem cabimentos, piadas terríveis, dançam muito mal juntos, e que tem umas crises de ciúme hilárias.

- Não faço cena...

- E a Nina? –Tom disse se segurando para não rir.

- Você sempre vai me lembrar disso? - respirou fundo lembrando-se de quando não conseguira controlar sua possessividade.- O que você queria que fizesse?

- Não despejasse 500 ml da melhor cerveja irlandesa na cabeça dela?!

- A cerveja nem era tão boa.

Os dois gargalharam. Aquela cena era trazida a tona de tempos em tempos quando todos eles se reuniam. E tinha entrado para a lista das 10 melhores maneiras de usar Guinness.

- Sabe por que comecei a ir com a tua cara?-o amigo questionou.

- Por que sei imitar o Pato Donald como ninguém? - deu um sorriso forçado.

- Também. Mas percebi que você olhava para ele do mesmo jeito que ele olhava para você. E vocês tinham aquela coisa irritante de fazer tudo igual...

- Isso é muito bonito... Mas não apaga o que ele fez agora...

- Se falar minha opinião geral do assunto, você jura não arrancar os meus olhos?

- Vai adiantar dizer não? -ela brincava com a latinha- ...Fala...

- Sei o quanto de neurose e insegurança o Rob pode expor de si, e como ele pode enlouquecer alguém com isso. Calma, não terminei... Mas ele põe para fora tudo. Não estou justificando as merdas dele agora, apenas sei que ele fala coisas sem medir para ter uma reação tua...

- Então, ele que não reclame quando a tem... – ela se sentiu encurralada.

- Kris, sei que você é mais controlada que ele, porém, você exagera às vezes neste teu controle, entende? Você fecha a cara por horas... Ei, você prometeu não arrancar meus olhos... Você não fala nada além de umas sílabas por horas... E isso enlouquece alguém como o Rob... E você rompe em um instante, quando não aguenta mais engolir e por para dentro e isso é assustador às vezes. Pega a pessoa de surpresa com coisas que ela nem pensava que você sentia. Isso aumenta a insegurança dele.

- Ele que te falou tudo isso? -falou sem olhar para ele.

-Algumas coisas, outras apenas deduzi. O que ele me disse, que se você disser, eu irei negar, é que ele sente que você cobra dele, e se esconde de enfrentar algumas coisas... Contudo, você sabe que ele simplesmente te adora acima de tudo, certo?

Ela passou um dedo pela palma da mão oposta. Sentiu falta da presença de um anel em especial. O que poderia descrevê-la melhor que: _"meus ciúmes eram intensos, mas curtos; com pouco derrubariam tudo, mas com o mesmo pouco ou menos reconstruiria o céu, a terra e as estrelas?"_

- Você é um bom cupido... –ela sorriu sem olhá-lo- Ou um bom analista... –respirou mais forte- Não soube lidar com essa insegurança dele, não dei o script para ele, pois pensei que seria alimentá-la... Sei que nas minhas neuroses, ele é compreensivo e me apóia. Consegue entender meus medos. Mas não consegui entender os dele. Cara, para mim, é tão óbvio o quanto eu o amo, que cada gesto de ciúme dele, puta me ofende mortalmente. Não consigo lidar com ele inseguro em relação à gente.

Um silêncio necessário.

- Ele te contou que fechei os olhos nas cenas dele com a Emilie? –ela contorceu a

boca- Achei que ia conseguir ver... Mas não consegui. Achei que ele não ia notar no escuro do cinema, ele apenas disse "pode abrir os olhos agora" e me deu um beijo nos cabelos... – ela bufou um pouco- Meu, sou uma péssima namorada, não é?

- Não... Você é apenas uma namorada. Apenas coisas para superar. Quão feia foi a briga?

- Feia, cara.

- Muitas coisas imperdoáveis?

- Algumas.

- E você irá falar com ele agora? Vai passar no seu quarto para trocar de roupa?

- Não, porra. Vou pro meu trailer, tomar um banho, tenho algo por lá. E logo, tenho a prova do figurino. Você irá falar com ele também?

- Você está me pedindo?

- Talvez. Mas se você disser para ele, irei negar ...

- Justo.

Eles apertaram as mãos, selando o trato.

- Sou melhor que a Dakota nos conselhos? - totalmente convencido.

- Não vou deixar você esfregar isso na cara da minha amiga, Tom. Não irei quebrar os votos da minha Fraternidade.

- Justo. Agora cai fora...

Eles riram.

.

.

_"Os Céus me mandaram para tal, não para do mal escolher,_

_mas para do mal consertar"_ Desdemona

.


	6. Gula

.

.

_"Pelo Amor que move o Sol e as outras estrelas…"_ [Palavras de Il Sommo Poeta]

.

.

As poucas pessoas que estavam passando por ali pararam ao ouvir uma ordem muito clara. Constrangimento. Uma delas era Tom que passava ali com destino ao set três, e ele pensava que - neste ponto- aquilo seriam águas passadas. Com toda sua autoridade de amigo daquele casal, deu um sorriso amarelo ao público presente e entrou no trailer decidido a por um fim naquilo de uma vez.

A ordem tinha sido muito clara: _"Robert Pattinson, saia agora mesmo! Ou, eu irei começar a gritar!"_. E aquele já não era seu volume de voz habitual.

- MAS QUE PORRA DE BARRACO É ESTE?! Acabou meu latim com vocês, ou vocês se acertam, ou...

Por alguns segundos os dois ficaram onde estavam, em choque, primeiramente porque Tom chegava àquele limite em raras ocasiões, e segundo porque não tinha nem anunciado sua chegada.

O estado catatônico incluía Tom agora, ao ver uma Kristen vestida com o seu figurino de época em cima da mesa, a blusa rosa aberta expondo uma lingerie também da década de 40, com sua saia marrom longa perdida até a cintura, as mãos de Rob estavam infiltradas na cinta-liga, e este entre as pernas da namorada que tinha os pés enroscados nas pernas dele.

Muita informação foi o que passou na cabeça daquele londrino. E ele simplesmente bloqueou a informação que, possivelmente, tinha visto – ao entrar - Rob saindo de baixo daquela saia marrom. Já era informação demais. Ao menos, o amigo estava vestido.

Ao processarem o que tinha ocorrido, Kristen pulou para trás de Rob, segurando a cintura dele, e nas pontas do pé, deixou apenas seu par de olhos serem vistos ao ombro do

jovem. Rob puxou um jornal dobrado ali perto, e pôs na sua frente, na tentativa de esconder algo mais embaraçoso. Tocou de leve o braço dela, num contato para se assegurar que ela estava bem.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, TOM ! Esqueceu a educação, não bate mais ao entrar, não?!

- Mas mas - já estava de costas para o casal, sentindo o calor da vergonha cobrir sua face. Eu mas... PUTA QUE PARIU, VOCÊS! A Kristen gritou e eu... que merda achei que vocês estavam brigando de novo. Como é que ia saber que?... Que merda...

- Falei que era para... - o namorado pôs a cabeça um pouco de lado e cochichou- Você ser mais contida, ia parar de te torturar logo... -apenas um beliscão em resposta e as bochechas vermelhas dela, Tom tinha perdido o gemido que tinha vindo após aquela ordem-... E mesmo assim, não podia bater? -voltou à atenção ao amigo.

- Ahh... Eu... Cara, vou apenas sair daqui... E a gente faz que isso nunca aconteceu. -coçou a cabeça-.. Que bom que vocês fizeram as pazes – riu ao sair e bateu a porta sem nem olhar para trás.

O rosto de Kristen estava atingindo um novo tom de vermelho. Ainda mais porque, Rob soltou uma risada pela parabenizarão daquele que partia. Desgraçados!

Virou-se e a puxou para si, rindo ainda e iniciando um beijo guloso e cheio de promessas. Ela esqueceu a bronca preparada, as promessas tinham o melhor sabor. Todavia, não deixou passar algo entre um beijo e outro.

- Falei para trancar a porta. -brincou com a orelha dele.

- Hum... - mordiscou o lábio dela e sorriu. - Você que disse para esquecer a porta.

Com certeza, a Vani pediria um mini-flashback para esclarecer a situação.

.

.

_-Mini-flashback_-

_Ele a encontrou na frente do seu trailer, com seu figurino impecável, seus cabelos loiros soltos e penteados de acordo, e um óculos escuro que completava o perfil. Esquecera completamente o que tinha pensado. Um pensamento constante lhe dominava a vontade: comer a Marylou. Engoliu com dificuldade aquilo. _

_ Foi tomada pela surpresa de vê-lo, não que ela não o esperasse, mas mesmo assim ficou sem ação. Ele deixava a fumaça escapar pelos seus lábios e usava uns óculos escuro que lhe deixava ainda mais eloquente. Cada vez que colocava aquele cigarro na boca, a garota tinha a fantasia que fosse ela ao sentir seu gosto. _

_Poucas palavras foram trocadas do lado de fora, e logo ele a seguiu para dentro do trailer. Ambos tiraram seus óculos e os abandonaram por ai. Rob notou na cor dos cabelos com mais cuidado. Tinha visto as fotos que lhe mandara, mas ao chegar, ela o tinha preso, e com a briga, não tinha podido apreciar aquilo._

_- Você está de tirar o fôlego. – estava tímido como se ela fosse uma desconhecida e este fosse um elogio atrevido. - Eu digo o loiro... – sorriu e olhou para baixo._

_Kristen tocou as pontas do cabelo, sem jeito, e falou sem muitas forças nas palavras._

_-Não sabia como ficaria sempre me dá um medo... – mas o tremor era pelo elogio agora. _

_Uma pausa leve, na qual ambos se olharam calidamente procurando como começar aquilo. Como quando você está no alto da plataforma de saltos, apenas o azul aquático abaixo de você, o vento suave acariciando sua face, é algo quase perfeito._

_Assim, vem o receio de pular. Será o salto com as placas de 10 em conseqüência, ou será apenas um atleta chocando-se contra o bloco de cimento, como na Olimpíada de Seul? Entretanto, eles estavam num ponto que descer dali - desonrosamente- e esquecer aquilo, não estava entre as opções. Então, ele saltou._

_- O Tom veio falar comigo – falou tentando soar despreocupado._

_- Foi? –ela balançou um pouco a cabeça nervosa- Conversamos também –observou ele passar a mão pela barba–... Rob..._

_- Não, deixa eu falar. Eu preciso._

_Ele a tinha machucado, e junto com isso, condenado Tom ao Nono Círculo, e pedido que os demônios açoitassem Garret no 1º fosso do Maleboge. Sentia-se atolado na lama, com uma tempestade de granizo contra si. Queria apenas desfazer o que se podia desfazer._

_-Eu vim para te entregar isso... -estava com a aliança na palma da mão-... É seu... Foi você que me deu antes de tudo, lembra? Para eu dar para você –lembrava-se de um pedaço da Hungria-... Mesmo que você não me queira mais... Isso é seu... Não posso. Não quero ficar com ele... Não sem você..._

_Recebeu o anel e o segurou, segurando também o ar em seus pulmões. As lágrimas em seus olhos, e a última batida do coração._

_- Desculpe-me... Realmente sinto muito... –aproximou-se mais dela e lhe tocou um pedacinho do cabelo- ...Podia ter sido diferente, se eu tivesse tido paciência... Fé na gente... –soltou o ar derrotado-... Se tivesse sido melhor... Não queria te ferir... De forma alguma... De forma alguma..._

_Ela passou a mão na barba dele, e este fechou os olhos. Era bom senti-lo. Aquele medo de perdê-lo, de nunca mais tocá-lo assim, lhe fez dobrar os joelhos por segundos. _

_E recordou-se das palavras de Steinbeck: "E por isso eu lutaria: a liberdade da minha mente tomar qualquer direção que quiser". E ela tomou._

_- A culpa não foi apenas sua, ok? Eu não fui melhor para esta briga, foram necessários dois, como qualquer outra. Sinto muito também. Conversando com o Tom, percebi que tudo podia ser mudado... Menos não ter mais você... Entende?_

… "_You are the only exception." Foi um sussurro na voz da _

_Os corpos foram se aproximando com cautela, medindo um ao outro, num abraço frágil. "Eu te amo tanto", foi dito em uma voz que não se sabia bem de quem era, nem quem tinha posto um anel dourado em seu lugar, pois após isso, um beijo urgente foi desferido. Um beijo urgente e voraz._

_Sentiu apenas as costas contra a mesa, os mãos brigando com seus botões, o peso do corpo dele no seu, suas mãos subindo por suas pernas. Calor, desejo e urgência._

_A boca dele mordeu seus lábios e desceu por seu corpo, divertindo-se com a combinação retro, uma pin-up manhosa de Vargas em suas mãos. Isso o excitou ainda mais, se isso era possível._

_O rapaz a tocou pela seda das meias, e sentiu aquele espaço nu entre elas e a lingerie démodé. O choque com a pele sem disfarces dela fez com que os dois respirassem mais rápido. Trocaram um olhar significativo. A urgência._

_- Fecha a porta Rob - arfou._

_- Sim... Um minuto – tocou-a por cima da lingerie - ...Apenas um minuto..._

_Admirou-a ao se contorcer a sua referência, e pousou os lábios no mesmo _

_tecido; alternando seus beijos, seu hálito quente e suas mãos devorando todo o corpo dela, descendo a cada ato. Ao senti-lo afastar-se um pouco, ela decretou que se esquecesse da porta ou ela o matava. Ele riu. _

_Logo, pedia para ele parar de torturá-la assim. Este foi o 1º aviso. O 3º aviso foi quando Kristen falou mais alto e desesperada, e Tom Sturridge passava desavisado, em direção ao set 3. E Rob tinha acabado de decidir que sua temperança tinha findado e lambeu com avidez. _

_-Fim do Mini-flashback-_

.

.

- Ok, admito que falei... -ela riu- Mas, da próxima vez, te peço que arrisque sua vida e não de ouvidos a uma mulher mentalmente incapaz de decisões com você no meio das pernas dela. E antes de perder minha capacidade de novo, você poderia trancar aquela porta? Por favor?

Beijou-a antes de cumprir o pedido. E ao virar-se, viu que esta se dirigia a pequena geladeira que possuía ali.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tinha preparado uma surpresa para você... Antes de... - "a gente brigar como dementes" ficou subentendido-... E queria te mostrar. - deixou escapar algo de orgulho na voz.

E pôs, em cima da mesinha, uma atraente "Pavlova de Framboesa". Ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso de rendição completa.

- Você fez? Para mim? É a receita da minha mãe? – e enlaçou a mão dela.

Sim, era a receita da mãe dele, depois de arruinar 5 discos de suspiro de chocolate e queimar meio quilo de framboesas na tentativa. Sabia que ele tinha fascínio por aquela torta desde a 1ª visita a família dele em Londres; e não pela receita comum nacional, mas pela versão da Sra. Pattinson. E sabia que lhe agradava quando cozinhava para ele.

- Você deixou de ir para casa. E depois vai para New Orleans também, diminuindo ainda mais teu tempo por lá. Queria trazer algo de casa para você - apertou a mão dela-... E depois que... – "a gente suprir nosso apetite sexual" ficou subentendido-... A gente pode atacar a sobremesa... – uma cara de vitória.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor... -falou por fim.

Passou o dedo na geléia vermelha e pintou os lábios dela com a fruta. Ela esfregou a língua libertina no lábio superior e o namorado se apressou para lamber-lhe o lábio inferior.

Um pouco do chantilly foi deixado sobre o seio esquerdo dela e Rob devorou ambos.

Um gemido.

A jovem chupou os dedos dele sujos de chocolate enquanto era observada, aquelas mãos pequenas, com suas unhas vermelhas, se apossarem de sua mão com tamanha autoridade.

O calor.

- Não posso sujar estas roupas – conseguiu agir em um lampejo de razão antes de perdê-la completamente-... Filmo com elas ainda hoje.

- Esperava que você dissesse isso...

E ele despiu a blusa dela, para em seguida arrancar-lhe a combinação, roubar-lhe um beijo mordido, e perder sua camiseta pelas mãos dela. O resto desapareceu na mesma velocidade.

Então, eles lambuzaram os corpos, lambendo, mordendo e chupando cada pedaço com gosto de chocolate amargo, framboesa e baunilha, até se perderem um no corpo do outro em cima do sofá.

A namorada sentiu quando ele mergulhou nela, sentiu-o dentro de si, sentiu cada músculo seu enlaçá-lo pela urgência de tê-lo ali. O Desejo os movia.

O amante não se importava em saudar Vênus e ser condenado à terceira esfera, era culpado por seu exagero, sua gula, sua fome por ela. Por aquela mulher que murmurava seu nome e descompassava seus batimentos cardíacos. Tinha cruzado o rio Lete nas mãos dela, bebido de suas águas e expiados seus pecados.

Quando eles atingiram algo que fácil poderia ser o Paraíso. Ele teve certeza. O Amor os movia.

.

.

Não notou que chegou às filmagens dançando, Kristen brincava com seu leque em mãos, nem percebeu que se esquecera de fechar os últimos botões da sua camisa. Ele a acompanhou e todos souberam quem era o responsável por toda aquela felicidade que resplandecia dela. Não eram os primeiros a afirmar que a atriz era outra pessoa ao lado dele.

Rob não notou que esquecera seu cinto no trailer, não se importara em perguntar porquê seu casaco estava ali, ou de ir vê-la filmar como Marylou, com quem fosse. Aquela tinha sido a melhor Pavlova de Framboesa que comera na vida. E sentia-se em paz.

Havia outros atores ali, e uma infinidade de extras. E Tom vestido com todo esmero de Carlos. Todos se integraram em uma boa conversa, e Rob puxou um cigarro para acompanhá-la. O amigo não deixou transparecer nada da cena transcorrida no trailer mais cedo, e quando tentaram pedir-lhe desculpas, apenas anunciou: "Se não for o padrinho do 1º filho de vocês, ainda mais se vocês escolherem o Sam, juro que escrevo um livro não autorizado sobre vocês..."

Caso encerrado. Eles iam dar o primogênito futuro, ou o filho que o amigo escolhesse, para evitar o escândalo. Tom sabia mais que o Sam, Tom sabia demais, sabia mais que todo o resto do grupo junto.

Seus olhares os denunciavam, seus carinhos os denunciavam, seus sorrisos os denunciavam e eles não se importavam. Eles estavam juntos.

Em dado momento, Rob se aproximou mais dela e lhe disse em confidência.

- Você ainda tem geléia de framboesa no lóbulo da sua orelha... – a voz aveludada dele.

A atriz sorriu envergonhada. Nem o banho compartido entre abraços, caricias e gozo tinha acabado com todos os vestígios daquela torta. Se tivesse como agradecer inteiramente a sogra por aquela receita, ela o faria.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais com um sorriso provocador.

- Se voce quiser, eu lambo...

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, uma faísca elétrica percorrendo seu corpo. Apenas devolveu o sorriso sacana.

- Eu te desafio.

.

.

Eles não se importavam mais com nada. Estavam juntos.


End file.
